Seta Souko
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Souji bangun jam tujuh pagi di hari Minggu dan WTF! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Semacam sequel dari Arisato Minako.


A/N: Kan ada salah satu fic saya yang judulnya Arisato Minako, nah fic ini dibuat berdasarkan fic itu. Kemaren lagi kangen, jadi baca-baca fic lama... kur-ker (kurang kerjaan) banget 'sih saya ini.

Eh, tumben saya gak nge-bold author's note -nggak penting-

Disclaimer: Kalo Persona 4 punya saya ceritanya dijamin ancur, ngaco, garing, aneh, gaje, terus game-nya juga pasti gak bakalan laku di pasaran. Makanya Persona 4 itu punya ATLUS, kalo punya saya, saya... squat jump. -menggaje-

Sebelum ceritanya mulai... saya lagi seneng banget sama pairing Apollo x Pearl dari Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney dan Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!! Kyaa!! Beda umurnya juga nggak jauh-jauh amat, paling cuma 5-6 tahun! Yay for Polly x Pearly!! -gila-

* * *

Hari Minggu, Souji bangun jam tujuh pagi (kayak judul lagu aja) dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Wah, hari ini cerah, ya," katanya. Kemudian ia menuju wastafel untuk cuci muka. Sya la la la...

...lo?

Souji memperhatikan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Rambutnya panjang sampai ke punggung walau warnanya sama, terus dia juga jadi punya *piip* kayak Rise dkk.

Setelah cengok selama 10 menit, barulah Souji menyadari apa yang salah dengannya dan kemudian berteriak, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!"

---

Dojima lagi di bawah sama Nanako, dan keduanya kaget mendengar jeritan yang kayaknya-suara-Souji-tapi-ga-mirip (lah itu gimana ceritanya) dan keduanya buru-buru ke kamar Souji dengan panik.

"Souji, ada apa?!" Dojima buka pintu.

...ek.

Nanako mangap. Dojima cengok.

Souji yang sekarang udah berubah jadi cewek lagi ngepor di lantai dengan muka kayak udang goreng. -author langsung di-kamehameha(?) Souji- Dojima gosok mata empat kali.

"Kamu... Souji? Masak sih? Kok gue baru tau kalo Souji itu cewek?"

Dojima pake bahasa gaul. Souji manyun.

"Tapi Otou-san, bukannya onii-chan itu... cowok?" Nanako bingung. Dojima mikir bentar lalu mangap.

"SOUJI! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU?!" Dojima teriak-teriak ampe tetangga sebelah aja bisa denger.

"Gak tau, pas bangun tadi aku udah jadi kayak gini..." Souji pasrah. Kemudian hening sampe akhirnya Nanako buka mulut.

"Err, gimana kalo onii-chan diskusi ama temen-temen onii-chan tentang apa yang terjadi? Kali aja mereka tau..."

Souji berkedip dua kali. "Wah, Nanako-chan pinter! Gue terlalu panik sampe-sampe nggak mikir ke situ..."

"Tapi masa' kamu mau pake baju cowok dengan keadaan kayak gini?" tanya Dojima.

"Gampang! Onii-chan untuk sementara pake bajunya Okaa-san aja!" kata Nanako seenak hati. Tapi anehnya Dojima setuju. Maka didandanilah Souji dengan secermat mungkin oleh Nanako di kamarnya (masak didandani Dojima, ntar jadinya malah... -author ditimpuk-).

---

"Jadi... pas bangun pagi tadi, senpai udah jadi kayak gini?"

Souji ngangguk.

"Dan sekarang senpai mau minta pendapat kami tentang apa yang kira-kira terjadi?"

Souji ngangguk lagi.

Rise ber-sigh ria. "Ternyata ada juga ya kejadian aneh bin ajaib kayak gini..." katanya.

"Nggak terlalu aneh juga sih, soalnya TV yang bisa dimasukin orang aja ada kenapa gender-bender nggak?" Yosuke nyengir-nyengir ga jelas. Kakinya langsung diinjek Chie. "IYAWW!! Apa-apaan sih, lo, Chie?!"

"Lo tuh yang ngebacot aja!" kata Chie sewot.

"Aku nggak tau penjelasan apa yang kira-kira bisa menjelaskan keadaan Souji-kun yang sekarang..." kata Yukiko.

"Tapi sensei jadi cantik, kuma," kata Teddie. Semua sweatdrop.

"Nggh... ada yang tau apa yang kira-kira bisa ngembaliin keadaan gue jadi seperti semula? Masak gue mau kayak gini terus ga mungkin, kan?" Souji menggerutu.

"Aku gak tau senpai... mungkin kamu tau Naoto... loh, Naoto?" Kanji menoleh ke sang Detective Prince yang lagi keliatan mau nangis.

'_Patah hatiku liat Souji-senpai jadi cewek, huhuhuhu...._' Naoto nangis dalem hati.

"Naoto-kuun!" Rise menyadarkan Naoto dari lamunannya. Naoto langsung kaget.

"A-aah! Ada apa, Kujikawa-san?" katanya kaget.

"Kamu tuh ngelamun aja, hayo ada ide nggak buat ngebenerin senpai supaya jadi balik lagi seperti sedia kala?" Rise goyang-goyangin jarinya.

'_Lu kate gue mesin, apa, pake kata ngebenerin segala..._' pikir Souji dongkol.

Naoto tampak berpikir. "Hmm... I have no clue at all..."

"Aah, Naoto-kun nggak usah pake bahasa Inggris ah! Bilang aja kaga tau susah amat sih!" Rise mingkem. Maklum, nilai bahasa Inggris-nya kan ancur.

"Tamatlah riwayatku..." Souji mewek. Tiba-tiba ada lampu muncul di atas kepala Chie.

"Kita kan emang nggak tau mesti ngapain untuk ngembaliin keadaan Souji jadi seperti semula, tapi..." dia menatap Souji. "...gimana kalo namanya kita ganti aja?" Souji mangap.

"Wah! Ide bagus, tuh!" Yosuke girang. "Kan Souji sudah jadi cewek, berarti namanya juga harus diganti!"

"E-eeh, maksudnya gue masih harus jadi cewek, gitu?!"

"Yah, mau diapain lagi, kita juga gak bisa ngapa-ngapain..." Kanji pasrah. Souji manyun.

"Jadi... mau diganti jadi apa, nih?" tanya Rise. "Gimana kalo 'Yukari'?"

"Nggak, ah! Nama itu jelek!" teriak Yukiko protes.

Meanwhile, di Tatsumi Port Island, Yukari langsung bermuka jelek.

"Ada apa, Yukari-san?" tanya Aigis.

"Nggak, rasanya ada yang bilang kalo nama 'Yukari' itu jelek, deh..." Yukari mingkem. Aigis sweatdrop.

Kembali ke Ritual Penggantian Nama.

"Ngg... biar nggak repot-repot, gimana kalo 'ji' dari 'Souji'-nya kita ganti aja jadi 'ko'? Maka jadilah nama 'Souko'..." Naoto ngusul. '_Sebenernya sih gue nggak mau ngusul._' Terus kenapa lo masih juga ngusul?

"Wah, bagus tuh! Nao-chan pinter!" Teddie seneng.

"Naoto emang dari sononya dah pinter... tapi nama itu bagus juga! Berarti nama Souji sekarang berubah jadi Seta Souko!" Yosuke bersorak. Souji—atau Souko manyun.

"Tapi kamu beruntung loh Souko-senpai, kan sekarang lagi libur jadi gak masalah ama yang namanya sekolah," Kanji ikut-ikut manggilnya Souko.

"Udahlah, yang tau kan cuma kita-kita doang, kalo ketemu orang laen juga pasti dianggap pindahan!" kata Chie santai.

'_Pasrah deh gue,_' batin Souji sedih.

---

Hari berikutnya, Souji disuruh Dojima untuk belanja di Junes. Sebenarnya Souji males, tapi berhubung Nanako ber-puppy begging eyes ria maka akhirnya dia nurut dan pergi ke Junes dengan berat hati dan nggak ikhlas. -digiles-

Di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan Kou dan Daisuke.

'_Crap!! Kenapa harus mereka berdua, sih?!_' Souji menggerutu dalem hati. Dia pura-pura nggak ngeliat mereka berdua.

Sialnya, mereka berdua malah menyapanya.

"Hei, kamu orang baru, ya? Kok aku gak pernah liat," kata Daisuke. Souji cuma bisa ngangguk gaje.

"Tapi kok kayaknya aku kenal ya sama kamu... apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?" Kou sok sopan. Souji cuma bisa cengar-cengir.

"Ku, kurasa tidak... ahahaha." Souji tertawa manis. Kou sama Daisuke nge-blush gaje. "E-eeh, aku sedang terburu-buru, permisi..." dan dia kabur.

Kou ama Daisuke masih berdiri di tempat semula. "Yah, lupa deh gue nanyain namanya," gerutu Kou. Daisuke melihat sesuatu di tanah.

"Ng? Apa ini?" ia memungut benda tersebut. "Kartu nama... punya cewek tadi ya?"

"Hah? Mana?" Kou ikut-ikutan. Mereka pun melihatnya bersama-sama.

"..."

Keduanya cengok.

"SOUJIIIIIIIIII??!!"

---

Souji lewat di area Shopping District North dan pandangannya tertuju pada pintu biru Velvet Room yang ada di sana. (bener gak sih? Dibener-benerin aja deh)

"Hmm... mungkin Igor bisa membantu," gumamnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu itu dan kemudian membukanya. "Selamat siang, Igor—"

Igor lagi asik ber meni-pedi gak jelas. Souji manyun.

"Ah, selamat datang, anakku," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Souji pengen muntah. "Sepertinya ada masalah denganmu... aku nggak inget punya guest anak cewek berambut abu-abu panjang."

Souji melempar sepatunya ke muka Igor.

"INI GUE, DODOL!! SOUJI SETA!!" katanya ngamuk.

"Ehm, tenang dulu, anakku..." Igor mencoba menenangkan. "Jadi, kamu berubah gender, begitu?"

'_Siapa juga yang anakmu,_' gerutu Souji dalem hati. "Bisa kau lihat sendiri," katanya. "Dan kurasa kamu tau sesuatu... apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Hmm, nggak tau juga sih," kata Igor sambil memoleskan produk kecantikan ke hidungnya. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu mengembalikanmu ke gendermu yang sesungguhnya."

Souji langsung ceria. "Eh?! Bener, nih?! Kalo gitu, ayo cepet!"

"Bayar dulu 100 ribu yen," kata Igor. Souji cengok.

"Buat apa? Emangnya perlu biaya?" katanya bingung.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis." Igor ngejelasin. "Dan lagi aku lagi butuh duit untuk membeli produk kecantikan yang kualitasnya lebih bagus..."

Souji pengen ngegiles Igor. Dengan pasrah diserahkannya duit 100 ribu yen ke kakek hidung panjang itu. '_Bangkrut deh gue, huhuhu..._' Souji nangis dalem hati.

"Baiklah, Margaret," Igor memanggil nama asistennya. "Lakukan."

Margaret mendekati Souji dengan tampang serius. Souji bingung.

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim! Ha!" Maegaret baca bismilah terus ngelemparin Souji pake confetti. Souji mingkem.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Souji kesel.

"Margaret membaca mantra dalem hati terus ya dia melakukan itu tadi ke kamu," jawab Igor.

"Terus?" ia dongkol. Igor terkekeh membuat Souji mau ngelemparnya ke Samegawa River.

"Besok pagi kau akan melihat hasilnya," kata Igor. "Jangan lupa baca ayat kursi dulu sebelum tidur. Sekarang, silahkan kau belanja suruhan pamanmu." Souji gak sempet protes soalnya keburu diusir keluar Velvet Room.

"Anak setan," Souji mengumpat. Ga sopan. Ia pun kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu belanja ke Junes.

---

Malamnya, setelah baca ayat kursi (kok Souji hapal, ya? Ngga tau deh -digiles-) Souji merebahkan tubuhnya di futon yang sudah terbentang rapi dan memejamkan matanya.

"Semoga ada hasilnya," gumam Souko -dibunuh Souji- penuh harap. Ia pun kemudian terlelap.

---

Paginya...

Souji bangun dan mendapati bahwa rambutnya sudah jadi pendek lagi. Terus *piip* nya juga sudah nggak ada lagi.

"Alhamdulillah ternyata ada hasilnya," Souji bersyukur. Kemudian ia pun menuju wastafel untuk cuci muka.

...eh?

"Wastafelnya kok jadi tinggi?" Souji bingung. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dirinya jadi pendek.

Dia jadi anak-anak lagi!

"IGOOOOOOOOOOOOORR!!! MARGAREEEEEEEEEETT!! KUGOROK KALIAN BERDUA!!!" Souji ngamuk.

**Tamat**

...in aja deh. Ancur banget nih cerita.

* * *

Yeey, fanfic gender-bending saya yang kedua selesai~! Tapi gak sekonyol Arisato Minako, yak? Gaje banget, gak lucu pula -____- garing, huhuhu...

Semuanya OOC, tapi biar deh. -digiles-

Tapi... kok rasanya nama 'Seta Souko' agak... gimanaa gitu, ya? Nggak sreg -author plin-plan- tapi biar, deh. Udah kelanjur. -dibuang-

Well, review-nya jangan lupa, ya! -author langsung dikeroyok readers-


End file.
